True Love
by Miss Vamp Dies
Summary: Bonnie finds a letter in Dr Martin's apartement that will forever change the way Damon feels and Elena's confusion grows...
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries and everything you recognize belongs to CW. No copyright infringement intended.

**AN**. This story begins where season 2, episode 16 (aka The House Guest) ends.

* * *

**True love part I**

Bonnie was introduced to this new power, channelling elements or other witches. And she was grateful to Lucca for that. She would never have managed on her own with her grams gone and all. But now it was time for a greater task – finding the mark of the 100 Salem witches, and for that she would need help. Bonnie headed off to Dr. Martin's apartment to see if she could find anything in any of those grimoirs.

Damon and Katherine where playing hide and seek with their emotions. And now that he had Katherine and Elena under the same roof, it was impossible for him to keep ignoring his feelings. Katherine had made it clear that Stefan was the one, and Elena… Elena had made more than clear that her heart belonged to Stefan too. And him? Who would become his one love? He laughed slightly at the idea of one love. His thoughts turned to Elena. How could he even try to begin letting her go?

Damon: "It's not possible!" He said to himself, flashing a crooked smile.

As he turned around he found Katharine lingering by his bedroom door.

Damon: "Oh! It's stalker girl! This is getting pretty tiring!"

Katherine: "Well, you could just give in…"

Damon: "I'd sooner eat animal blood…"

Katherine: "Come on, Damon, I am bored! What? I can play nice… I can pretend to be boring and sweet, like Elena. That way we both get what we want!"

Damon: "You wish! I've got to go anyway: I'm meeting the witch. Another issue has come up! Stefan will tell you more about it."

Damon left Katharine rolling around on his bed. She had this bored but naughty look on her face. As she lay back on the bed, he watched her. He found himself feeling pity for the woman that once was his life, his whole world!

At the entrance Elena was kissing Stefan goodbye. He watched them, wishing it was him, and at the same time he found himself correcting his thoughts. _Stefan is better for her_. He thought and tossed a smile their way.

Stefan: "Going somewhere?"

Damon: "Bonnie called." He said and glanced over to the staircase to see if Katherine was lingering around. "Something about Jenna." He lied.

Elena tilted her head and gave him a stare. He shook his head as if to tell her there was nothing to worry about.

Stefan: "Maybe Damon can give you a ride home." He said to Elena.

Damon grabbed Elena by the arm before she had a chance to ask what was going on.

Once outside he gave her a look and opened the car door for her. She got in the car and followed Damon with her eyes as he went around to the other side.

Elena: "What's going on? And don't lie to me!"

Damon: "Bonnie found the place we're looking for."

He flashed his smile of success that always made her smile back whether she wanted to or not, and he knew it.

Elena: "Let's go then!"

Damon: "Easy there, tiger, YOU are not going anywhere!"

Elena: "Damon… WE said no more lies."

Damon: "I am not lying. I need to secure this place your witch friend is talking about, and besides, Stefan wouldn't like me risking your security."

Elena: "Well, there is no risk of that," she said with a pout. "Ok, I have to go home anyway."

Damon: "Mommy dearest and all…" He added

Elena gave him an angry stare. He was just impossible. She figured she was better off not answering, so she rolled her eyes slightly as if to tell him off, and looked out of the window.

After a while she started talking again.

Elena: "Do you think that Katherine knows Isobel is here?"

Damon: "I wouldn't put it past her."

Elena: "You don't think she's honest, do you?"

Damon: "Nope!"

Elena: "I wonder what she wants."

Damon: "To get you away from us!"

Elena: "Katherine? Well, that figures!"

Damon: "Your mom. Katherine told me. She and John want both me and Stefan away from you."

Elena: "What?"

Damon: "Well yes. She made some sort of deal with them…"

Elena: "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon: "I just did! And with Katherine playing the horny milkmaid at every chance she gets, it's kind of hard to get you alone."

Elena fell deep in thought. She just couldn't believe that on top of everything, parents coming back from whatever hole they had crawled out of, friends coming into powers of their own, and a family to protect, she now had to deal with Katharine too! She didn't like the thought of her and Stefan alone!

Damon: "Are you okay?"

Elena: "Yes, it's just that everything is so… so…"

Damon: "It's going to be okay! We'll figure all of this out, and then I'll just kill her! Simple as that!"

He smiled at her with an understanding look. She glared back at him. She knew that she could trust him. If anyone were to be trusted, it would be Stefan and Damon. Damon, she thought. He had grown so much in her eyes. Sometimes she forgot how he used to be. She wished him only happiness: he deserved it.

Once they arrived at the house, she smiled goodbye to him and went to the front porch. She got a hold of the door handle and let out a sigh. She pushed the door open with determination, thinking that she would put Isobel in her place. Inside she found Jenna sitting on the stairs, sobbing.

Damon arrived at Dr. Martin's apartment. The smell of burned flesh lingered in the air. The stench of his last kill was still there. He found Bonnie on the floor over the spot where Luka had been lying when he died. Her hand was placed over the empty space. She was speaking a language he didn't understand. Bonnie opened her eyes. Satisfaction flashed in them. She looked over at Damon.

Bonnie: "I'm ready!"

Damon: "Let's go!"

Bonnie: "Damon? There is more…"

Damon gave her a worried look, while quirking his eyebrow.

He knew this wasn't just another predicament on the way. He knew because Bonnie's face was full of pain. He wanted so badly to ask what she knew, but the thought of Elena's life being in danger again was more than he could bear. He hated this, he wanted to take Elena out of this world of pain and hold her tight in his arms. But he had to know why Bonnie's expression was so sad. He had to ask in order to save his love.

Damon: "Elena?"

Bonnie: "No, Damon, not this time."

He grew more worried. What was the big deal if it didn'tinvolve Elena? To him Bonnie was nothing. If she had to die for Elena to live, he was fine with that.

Damon: "Tell me then. What? My patience is running out!"

Bonnie: "Fine! I found this letter in Dr. Martin's papers. It's about Emily and the 100 witches."

Damon: "Get on with it, Bonnie!"

Bonnie: "It basically says that as soon as we call upon them, the awakening of the spells cast over the grounds will start."

Damon: "Awakening? I don't speak witch... so…"

Bonnie: "It's one of Emily's spells."

Damon: "So break it!"

Bonnie: "It's a spell on YOU!"

Damon: "So break IT!"

Bonnie: "I can't! It can't be done!"

Damon: "Okay, so what is it? I die? And I wake up again? Done that before, let's GO! We're wasting time here!"

Bonnie: "Damon! It's a spell on your heart! It awakens your true love! Emily saw what Katherine did to you: she saw that Stefan was all Katherine wanted. She knew about Katherine's plans, and she helped her with everything, except for one thing – leaving you confused and heartbroken. Emily cast a spell with the blood of a child over the graves of those who perished: no matter how many years it might take, as soon as the magic of the Salem witches is lifted, the spell comes to life. You can't play with love. Not true love anyway. So she needed more power."

Damon: "That's it? So, I'll tell her I don't want her and send her on her merry way! LET'S GO!"

Bonnie: "You will never love another! The pain for Katherine's loss that you have inside will disappear and…"

Before Bonnie could go on, Damon understood. He lifted his hand to stop her from speaking and turned to the window. He could bear anything, even his own death, for Elena. But to not have her in his life? To be stripped of those feelings that kept him going, that had changed him forever? Lexie had told him to stay and learn how to handle all these emotions, but he spent his life pining over a woman that never loved him, only to find himself in love with a woman that loved another, the same other as his first love.

Damon: "I will multitask! I've been with more than one woman before!"

Bonnie: "Damon, please! Stop! I know…"

Damon: "You know what, Bonnie? What can you possibly know! Witches and your damn spells! Never make anything a clean kill! Always conspiring!"

Bonnie: "You love her!"

The silence from Damon grew bigger. It filled the room. It intoxicated her with its fumes.

Bonnie couldn't believe that Damon would love her best friend so much. Not Damon, he was a monster to her. But now she could feel his fury.

Bonnie: "Should I continue?"

Damon turned his head. He looked like half the man he was. He didn't stand tall anymore.

Damon: "Please."

Bonnie: "It says that as soon as I lift the magic from its resting place, every spell attached to it will come to life. There are some minor spells that are mentioned in a couple of these grimoires, but this letter was kept in our family. Dr. Martin must have stolen it. It has all my ancestors' names on it, from all the generations that kept it safe. It makes Emily's spell even more powerful. It's bound with the blood of a child: it doesn't say from which family that child was, but since she cast it here, my guess is that it's a descendant of someone who lived here. It binds your heart to their bloodline."

Damon: "So it's just a spell. I mean, it isn't real, right? The … euhm… love…"

Bonnie: "It's real. To bind with blood means that your heart belongs, and if it wasn't meant to be, Emily could never have finished the spell. She found a match for you. She sought her out with your blood and then she made sure that it all fit together. She did this to mend your heart."

Damon: "Lovely! What is it with chicks and my heart?"

Bonnie: "Damon. We have to tell them."

Damon knew that Stefan would not hesitate to do this anyway, nor would Katherine or anybody else. It would all mean a happy ending for them, for everybody but him. Her love was all he knew. It would be like dying. Elena meant everything to him. Her smile, her skin, and the way she moved and talked. Her eyes. How could he look at those eyes and never feel that way again? Those were the feelings that kept him alive. And now, in order to save her, he had to lose her. Forever!

~o~

Elena walked up to Jenna, tilted her head and sat down beside her with a grim look on her face.

Elena: "Aunt Jenna? What is it? Are you okay? Is it Ala...?"

Jenna: "It's you! And your brother, and Alaric! And this lady Isobel! What's going on? You're all keeping me in the dark. How could you, Elena? You found your mother and never even told me?"

Elena: "Jenna..."

Jenna: "NO! Alaric had this look on his face the other night, but he told me that Isobel was dead. Now she's alive and apparently your birthmother! And John your dad? How..."

Elena: "Please, Aunt Jenna, I will explain everything, but you need to be patient and it would probably a good idea to keep an open mind."

Elena started talking. The more she said, the more terrified Jenna looked, but when she mentioned the doppelganger deal, Jenna became protective, almost like a lioness protecting her cubs. Jenna stood up and she said that she wouldn't have any of this. She would do anything in her power to protect Elena. They made a deal that it would be best for Jenna to seem oblivious to the fact that Isobel was a vampire and all that was going on. That way she could be the secret weapon they could use if needed. She would accept Isobel as Elena's mother and milk any information out of her! It actually gave Jenna new hope for her and Ric, and it even gave her a smile on her face knowing that soon John was going down along with his vampire girlfriend!

Elena took some clothes and drove over to Stefan's house.

When she came in, she found Katherine strolling around in her tight black pants and a very revealing black top. She was bending over Stefan reading over his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Elena walked in with confidence. Stefan greeted her with a hug lifting her of the ground and as he sat her down, he kissed her intensely, almost as if to make a point to Katherine, who was staring at them with black eyes.

Katherine: "What did mommy dearest have to say?"

Elena: "She wasn't in. I grabbed some clothes and came back here."

Katherine: "I thought Jenna was not well?"

Elena: "She is fine, I talked to her, it was more about the shock of me having a mom, and Alaric. She is fine now."

Katherine turned and walked towards the fireplace. Elena took the opportunity to make a gesture to Stefan that there was more to that story.

Stefan: "Should we take your stuff upstairs?"

Elena: "Yes, I brought some clothes for Katherine as well."

Katherine: "Oh! Yippee! Country fashion! Can't wait!"

Stefan: "Behave!"

Katherine whispered 'sorry' into the air, blowing him a kiss as soon as Elena had turned her back and was heading up the stairs. Stefan shook his head and went after Elena up to his room.

Elena had written a note that said: "She knows everything! All is okay! No problems. She will act as if she knows nothing!"

Stefan nodded. Then he flexed his ear towards the downstairs door.

Stefan: "Damon and Bonnie are here. Let's go."

Elena seemed confused. They went downstairs, only to find Damon and Bonnie in despair.

Elena looked over at Damon and then at Bonnie, who looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

Elena: "Bonnie?"

Stefan: "Is everything okay?"

Damon: "Peachy!"

Elena looked over at Damon and then at Katherine. He gave her the same look as earlier that morning, as if not all would be revealed.

Bonnie: "We found a letter. It doesn't say anything about the location." She said looking over to Damon.

Damon: "Well it's a tricky little letter. It turns out I have a soul mate after all!"

Katherine stared at him, petrified.

Damon: "Don't worry, it's not you! Thank the heavens…"

Katherine smiled a sarcastic smile and Damon looked over at Stefan who was looking at Elena.

Damon: "It's not her either. So... relax!"

Elena couldn't take her stare of Bonnie. She was terrified. She gave Damon a sad gaze, not realizing that all eyes were on her.

Damon lowered his head towards the floor. He went over to the whiskey bottle and poured himself a drink. He turned around and looked at Elena, then shifted his gaze to his brother.

Damon: "Apparently our little witch Emily has been busy. She cast a spell on me with my blood." He said looking over to Katherine. "She took some poor child's blood and bound it with mine. That child's descendant, or she herself if this would have happened back then, is my one and only. Ain't life a bitch!"

Stefan: "So how will that work? I mean…"

Bonnie: "If we find the sacrifice ground and I lift the magic, all spells cast over the grounds will come to life. There are some minor spells, but this is the huge one."

Elena: "So in order to get the magic so that we can kill Klaus and save, well, all of us, Damon would have to sacrifice his heart."

Elena spoke the words, but she felt like cussing. How could she ask that of him? Give up his heart, all it ever felt? Good or bad? But then again, how could she ask anybody to sacrifice themselves? She knew that her original plan was looking better and better. Stefan had called her a martyr. Was she? It didn't feel like that. Not now. Damon interrupted her thoughts.

Damon: "Before you go all suicidal on us again, we have to find the ground first."

Elena looked at him. She stared! Her eyes were becoming wetter with every passing second.

Katherine: "It all sounds good to me. Damon finally gets someone of his own. And you and me," she turned to Elena, "can fight over this one!"

Stefan: "Katherine! Enough!"

Elena: "Damon?"

Damon looked at her. She needed to look into his eyes, see that everything was going to be okay, like he had said to her that morning.

Elena: "How sure is this?"

Bonnie: "It's absolute."

Elena ran upstairs to Stefan's room. Stefan darted after her, but Bonnie stopped him.

Bonnie: "Let her be. I need your help at Dr. Martin's."

Stefan gave Damon a look. Damon finished his drink and went out the front door. Katherine stared into the fire that was burning in the fireplace.

Stefan: "Okay. Let's go. The sooner we find an answer the better."

Bonnie nodded.

They left and Katherine saw the opportunity to finally talk to Elena.

Katherine: "Hey…"

Elena turned around with tears running down her cheeks. She gave Katherine an agonizing look.

Katherine: "Are you okay? I mean, this is good, I think. He needs…"

Elena: "What do you know about his needs? You used him and tossed him to the ground. You could have helped him all these years. You knew he was looking for you!"

Katherine: "And now he's looking at you! You! You want him too, why can't you just admit that?"

Elena: "I love Stefan."

Katherine: "I loved him first. I loved him! I love him! If I did something pure in my life, that was it!"

Elena: "And Damon? He was just your toy? This man worshipped the ground you walked on. His feelings were just as true as yours are for Stefan if I can believe what you say. Now he must forget it in order to save us all. Including you! He tried saving you out of the tomb all these years. And now he must sacrifice his heart again for you!"

Katherine: "For you! If he'll do this, and he will, it will be for you. Make no mistake."

Elena turned around and stared out of the window. Tears came fell from her eyes and she felt more doomed than Damon ever was.

Elena: "I know!"

As she turned around she met another pair of eyes.

Elena: "Damon!"

Katherine turned and headed down the stairs. She felt she had no place in that room.

Elena ran and hugged him. In her arms he let out a sigh.

Damon: "It will be okay. Hey, I promised!"

Elena didn't let go. She had no idea why she just couldn't. As if Emily's plan would begin then and there.

Damon took her hands from his shoulders and held them to his chest. He looked deep into her watering eyes.

Elena: "I'm sorry."

Damon: "What for? You didn't do this. If anyone is to blame..."

Elena: "Don't mention her. She doesn't deserve anything more from you, not even your anger."

Damon: "Elena…"

Elena: "I went on and on about your heart. About your soul and now…"

Damon: "I took something from you, a memory. Before I gave you back your necklace. I erased the memory where I told you how much I love you. It didn't help. Even if I blocked it from your head, it didn't do us any good."

Elena: "No. You could never block that. I see it in your eyes every day. I have been a fool to think otherwise."

Damon: "Forgive me. Elena. We know where the ground is."

Elena looked at him with fear. That was what Damon and Bonnie needed to say but couldn't because of Katherine. Now what? The ground opened up underneath her. She felt like she was falling.

Damon: "I am going through with this."

He stopped her from speaking.

Damon: "You have given me everything. Katherine is in the past because of you. I am a better person because of you. My heart is safer than ever because it loves you. You are my all. But you are Stefan's all too. And you are that to your family and friends too. This new person that I am supposed to love, we don't know what will happen. But I know this. My love for you will never disappear and I will make it easier for you. I can't wish any heartache upon you. You know this, even with me not remembering, if that's how it will work out."

Elena: "Make it better? Make me forget? That's not, that's not the way. It didn't work last time! Besides, you will forget. You will go on. And everything that you have built inside will have been in vain!"

Damon: "My love for you has never or will never be in vain! No witch, no true love creature can do that! Not even Katherine! My heart is set! Set on YOU!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Part 2

**AN. **Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, subscribed and forgiven me my grammar. ;) Hope you like the update. Thanks to my beta reader 2serendipity for editing chapter 1&2!

* * *

**TRUE LOVE Part 2**

Stefan and Bonnie came in to Dr. Martin's apartment. They looked around at the grimoires for a while and decided that it would be safer to move them to Stefan's house. He promised Bonnie that as soon as she had enough space for it she could take all of them with her, but for now she could have access to them whenever she wanted instead. Bonnie seemed satisfied with that. She had always trusted Stefan for telling the truth since whatever he promised her he made good on. _Not like Damon_, she thought.

Bonnie: "So, what do you want to do? About Damon, I mean."

Stefan: "I am worried. What does all of this mean?"

Bonnie: "Well, Emily cast the spell when he was alive. But she also tied it to him. His heart. His blood."

Stefan: "His heart is dead. But he can feel. We do have emotions. But..."

Bonnie: "Emily knew what she was doing. But your death was a mistake, you were never supposed to die. She couldn't know that your own father…"

Stefan: "No, it's okay. It was a long time ago, but you are right, though – she didn't know. Bonnie? What if the spell can't work anymore?"

Bonnie: "Well, there's only one way to find out. There must be something about spells and the passing of time in here?"

They both looked around the room. They had a lot of work to do. Stefan knew that it would be best for Damon if this didn't happen to him. Because of Stefan he had lost his human life and now that Damon had found a reason to exist again, he couldn't take that from him, even if it was the reason he breathed himself –Elena.

At the Salvatore house, Katherine grew more worried. She thought that if this spell worked Elena was the only one standing in her way to have Stefan back. She loved him so much. At one time he had been the only one to understand her. He had been the first to fall in love with her without her compelling him.

Up in Stefan's room Elena and Damon were talking. It was almost like you could feel the sadness in the room.

Damon: "I know I've put a lot on you. I haven't felt this way in a long time. And I know it isn't fair to you, to hear all this. And it's definitely not something I expect you to do something about. I know you love Stefan. I know. I just don't want to loose this. This feeling. Its keeps me intact. It keeps me in control. It makes me feel human and not like a monster. You remind me of who I used to be."

Elena: "Damon, we will fix this. Somehow. We, I...there must be something we can do. Not for us, but for you."

Damon: "Not for us."

Elena: "Damon..."

Damon: "I know, I know. Let's just wait for Bonnie and my brother, okay?"

Elena: "I care about you too much. You must know that."

Damon kissed her forehead, looked her deep in the eyes and nodded. He knew. But he also knew that there was more to this "I care for you" than she was willing to admit. He took her hand and headed downstairs.

Katherine: "So, did you lovebirds figure anything out?"

Damon: "Funny!"

Katherine gave Elena a vicious look. She couldn't wait to be rid of her.

Elena walked over to the couch, wishing she could be rid of Katherine to.

Damon poured himself a drink and gave one to Katherine too when Stefan and Bonnie walked in with some of the grimoires. Elena gave Stefan a look.

Elena: "Anything?"

Bonnie smiled and looked at Stefan.

Stefan: "Something, but it's farfetched."

Damon: "The suspense is killing us… Oops, I'm already dead…"

Stefan: "Anyway, there is this one theory… Some of these grimoires support it. It says that if someone dies, or the bloodline doesn't remain pure, whatever that means, the spell might not take."

Damon: "Excellent! Well, as I said: already dead! So..."

Bonnie: "Living dead! You still have your original blood, and no descendants. But we don't know if the girl does, and we don't know how someone could not have a pure bloodline."

Katherine: "I do!"

They all turned to Katherine.

Katherine: "She has to be a direct descendant, the first born girl of a direct bloodline woman."

Elena: "So that first girl child must have had a daughter as a first child, and that child a daughter and so on?"

Katherine: "She is smart, this one!"

Damon: "What are the odds of that?"

Bonnie: "I am a witch. You are a vampire, and Elena and Katharine are doppelgangers! So I'd say, pretty big!"

Stefan: "She is right! It's all a whim. We must play and see what happens."

Damon: "Ready to sacrifice me, brother?"

Stefan: "It's not going to kill you. As you said, you are dead. So it might not even work."

Damon: "Fine! Let's do it!"

Katherine looked at all of them, and she was getting all flustered.

Katherine: "WAIT! You know where the witches' burial ground is?"

Damon: "Yes! Let's go, before you have a chance to blab your mouth to someone about it!"

They all looked at Katherine. She knew she wasn't trusted. But know it was too late for being sorry. She had to go with them, she had no choice. Besides, she wanted to be there when Damon got to meet his 'true love'.

Bonnie took Elena's hand, then hugged her on the way to the car. Jeremy was waiting for Bonnie outside. He had gotten all she needed. He kissed her and then hugged his sister. He looked over at Damon while he was hugging Elena and gave him a nod. Damon pursed his lips and nodded back. Bonnie, Jeremy and Katherine left in the first car to get Caroline.

Stefan, Elena and Damon drove off to the secret location of the burial ground. Once there they got out of the car slowly and started examining the place. Woods and more woods, in the middle of nowhere, stones with engravings on them – symbols, and a patch on the ground where nothing grew.

Elena went over to Damon. She touched his arm.

Elena: "Are you okay?"

Damon: "Sure. Soon, I'll find my bride!"

Stefan: "Damon, stop joking about it."

Damon: "Easy for you to say!"

Stefan: "Look, we will start slow. We will see what happens. And then…"

Damon: "Then what? What, little brother? I should have the right to feel whatever I want to feel. I should have the right to live my life as I want! As I WANT! Not be forced into something by some crazy, old witch!"

Elena: "Stefan! It's not easy for him."

Elena then turned to Damon.

Elena: "We stay calm. Maybe nothing will happen. I will be here for you. Next to you. Me and Stefan both. Right?" She asked Stefan. He nodded.

~o~

Bonnie, Jeremy, Katherine and Caroline arrived. Caroline looked at Damon with a sad look, but still friendly. She wanted to show him that she felt for him regardless of all the things he had done to her in the past.

Bonnie and Jeremy started placing candles all over the ground. Elena and Jeremy would help Bonnie in channeling them for extra power. Katherine, Caroline, Damon and Stefan were placed around the ground in a circle for protection from whatever might happen. Stefan stood behind Elena and Damon stood opposite to her. He could see her. His eyes pierced hers. Katherine was looking at Stefan and Bonnie exchanging worried looks between them. And Jeremy looked into Bonnies eyes, gave her a look of strength and whispered _I love you _to her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Bonnie started to concentrate. She was too weak. She could feel that this might not happen, but then some extra strength kicked in. A power that was not hers. Soon she could feel the magic in the air. She stared chanting. Louder and louder, faster and faster. Soon she could see them, all of her ancestors. They smiled and thanked her for their freedom. They showed her their magic marks. Bonnie looked at the marks one by one. She drew their power. The wind was picking up. Damon looked intensely at Elena and she never took her eyes off him. His eyes grew tired. Stefan kept his eyes on him to try and see any change. Damon looked at Elena. In his mind he was screaming he loved her. He kept saying it over and over again. He never stopped.

Bonnie said her last word and with that the wind stopped. Silence. It was done.

Katherine: "That's it?"

Jeremy: "Bonnie? Are you okay?"

Bonnie: "It's done! I possess their powers now. Klaus will be dealt with."

Elena still hadn't moved. Stefan took a step towards her and at the same time she took a step towards Damon. When she reached him she looked into his eyes.

Elena: "Damon?"

Damon: "I feel nothing."

Stefan: "Nothing?"

Damon: "Nothing new. Feelings intact and all. Sorry bro, you've still got some competition!" He said and winked. Katherine looked disappointed, but Bonnie looked confused.

Bonnie: "Damon, are you sure?"

Damon: "Sure I am sure. I know my own heart. It didn't skip a beat, even if it's technically not beating!"

He looked at Elena. It was his way of telling her that he still loved her.

Elena wanted to hug him, hold him in her arms. To comfort him. But Stefan held her hand at the same moment.

Stefan: "Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, let's take you back to Jenna's. Damon can take Katherine to the house. Keep an eye on her until we've dealt with Isobel and John."

Damon nodded. He grabbed Katherine by the arm.

Damon: "Let's go!"

They left first and as he drove off, he gave Elena a look. Elena turned to Bonnie. She couldn't believe it was this easy. Nothing ever was.

Elena: "Bonnie…" She whispered.

Bonnie: "I don't know what to tell you. I saw all of them who died, and even those who cast the spells. I saw Emily. The spell was there. Maybe it didn't take. But something flew in him. Something found him."

Elena grew worried. She thought to herself: _maybe it didn't take_. For Damon's sake. The trip back was quiet. Not even Caroline spoke.

As they arrived at the house, Bonnie and Jeremy went inside along with Caroline. Stefan took Elena's hand as she was about to go inside with the others.

Stefan: "So, are you okay?"

Elena: "I really don't know what to say. Bonnie said that she saw something fly into him."

Stefan: "He said he was fine. Maybe it didn't work."

Elena: "But the spell found him. If he is dead at heart, why did it find him? Is he lying?"

Stefan: "Elena..."

Elena: "No, Stefan. Maybe it takes a while, maybe it didn't work on him, but what about her? What if..."

Stefan: "I know you are worried, but he said he was fine. He is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Stop running after him, trying to save him."

Elena: "I'm not! You should be worried too, you know. Do you really want him back the way he was? We don't know what this will do to him. I mean, we assume he will forget all he ever felt. But we don't know! And how will she react?"

Stefan knew she had a point and felt guilty for not thinking of that himself. But this was about love, how bad could it be?

They took care of any questions from Isobel and John and then Caroline told Jenna the truth in detail. Jenna felt kind of bad for Damon.

The night was long. Elena kept tossing and turning in her bed. She heard Jenna walking around downstairs, talking on the phone. She thought: _aunt Jenna must be talking to Alaric_. That gave her hope. _Something good came out of today_. But then again it must have been good that Damon's feelings were intact. For him. But for her? What did that mean? Why did she think of that? He had told her that he loved her. He really loved her. Why did that bother her? Not bother her in a bad way, but more in a good way. It left her restless. With Stefan, it was so easy. So natural. Damon made her feel sick to her stomach. Why was that? She remembered his eyes on her those last moments before Bonnie started the ritual. Her stomach was tied in knots. She was trembling. Her curtain flew open. She jumped off the bed.

Damon: "Sorry I woke you."

Elena: "No, I was up. I can't sleep. What are you doing here? Is Stef…?"

Damon: "He is fine."

Elena: "What then?"

Damon looked at her, and she knew. She walked up to him. Stopped right in front of him. Smiled. She put her arms around his neck. He pulled her close. They kissed.

At that moment, Elena jumped up, all sweaty and confused. She was dreaming. Dreaming. This was a dream? It felt so real. She could still taste his lips. _A dream, _she said to herself, touching her lips. She fell back on her pillow. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

~o~

A week passed. Katherine grew more restless. Her teasing of Damon didn't stop. Elena kept looking at her to see her manoeuvres. She felt pity for her. Once majestic, now broken. Katherine wasn't_ it _anymore. Elena held all the power.

Damon was drinking more than usual and Caroline was worried about all of them. Nothing was happening. Nothing. Bonnie read grimoires back to back and played around with her powers. Training, she called it. Elena had enough of it all: John, Isobel, Stefan looking at Damon every time he entered a room. She put on her jacket and stormed out of the door.

Damon: "What's her problem?"

Stefan: "I don't know, she's been kind of restless lately. I'll go see"

Once outside, Stefan stopped her before she had a chance to get in the car.

Stefan: "Where are you going?"

Elena: "Away from here."

Stefan: "Elena, you've been kind of..."

Elena: "What? Just leave me alone, Stefan."

Stefan: "Elena..."

Elena: "I'm going to see Caroline. I need some time off… some time …away from this!"

He let her go. He felt powerless. Was this really happening? Had Damon got to her? Was he becoming a friend instead of a lover in her eyes? Was his brother the leading man now? He couldn't allow himself to think like that, but it was hard to deny what was right in front of his eyes.

Elena pulled up to Caroline's. She walked up to the door and stared at the bell. Caroline opened the door before Elena could move. Caroline smiled and started to speak, but before she got a word out, Elena collapsed in her arms and started crying. Caroline held her tight. Elena was always the strong one. What had brought this on? She wondered.

Caroline: "Oh, honey! It's okay. Come inside."

They walked into Caroline's bedroom and Caroline gave her a glass of water. Elena looked into the glass and put in on the armoire.

Caroline: "Elena..."

Elena: "I know this is stupid. It's just so crazy. But I have been seeing him in my sleep every night. Feeling him touching me. I don't want to wake up. He said so many things to me last week, and now he is walking around drinking and being all…Damon!"

Caroline: "Wait. What? Are we talking about Damon? Elena…"

Elena: "I know. I _know_. STUPID!"

Caroline: "Elena, honey, what is it that bothers you?"

Elena: "He loves me. Like _really_ loves me. Can't live without me."

Caroline: "Yes…"

Elena: "I am scared all the time, scared that I will lose him. That the spell will come true and…"

Caroline: "Not to state the obvious here, but what about Stefan?"

Elena: "Stefan."

She had some crazy thoughts about losing him. But then, what if she lost Damon too? Would Stefan be enough? Or would Damon be all she wanted?

Elena: "Caroline?"

Caroline gave her a worried look.

Elena: "I think…"

Caroline: "No, NO! Elena, don't go there. Believe me!"

Elena: "What should I do? What can I do? I love Stefan. I know that. But Damon…there is something about him…"

Caroline: "Yes. Evil! Come on, Elena, it's Damon we are talking about, all dressed in pain and gloom."

Elena: "Caroline. He loves me."

Caroline: "And that is his problem! Talking won't help. Let's go to the grill. Get crazy, that's what you need, it's been a rough week."

Elena nodded and they were off.

~o~

At the grill there were renovations going on. Elena looked around and there were a couple of tables free. She and Caroline sat down and ordered. Stefan called on Elena's phone. She answered and said she was with Caroline. They would grab a bite to eat and she would be home soon. Stefan told her to take her time. She knew what he meant. She knew that he understood that it was all too difficult for her to handle.

Caroline kept talking about Matt. Elena's mind was somewhere else. Then, out of nowhere, she saw him. He was standing at the bar. Her heart skipped a beat, and that turned his attention to their table.

Elena: "Damon."

Damon: "Ladies! May I?"

He pulled out a chair and sat down. Caroline was looking at them awkwardly. Elena gave her a look and Caroline excused herself and said she needed one more drink.

Elena: "I have been meaning to talk to you."

Damon: "So talk."

Elena: "How are you?"

Damon: "I'm fine. Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

Elena: "With all that has happened, you started your heavy drinking again…I just want..."

Damon: "You want what? Let me ask you something. How are you doing?"

Elena: "Me? I am fine!"

Damon: "Really? Fine. We are fine. Me with my drinking and you with your fidgeting, sleepless nights, and sad puppy look."

Elena: "I'm sleeping just fine, and…"

Damon: "Elena! Vampire hearing, you have been tossing in Stefan's room like someone put hot coal under you! So, change rooms! Plenty of space in mine…"

Elena: "Why do you do this to me? First, you get all soft and pour out your feelings, and then you are a total…jerk!"

Damon: "Ouch!"

Elena stormed outside. She was about to start screaming. She was so mad! Her anger was pouring over. Damon ran after her, grabbing hold of her.

Damon: "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I thought I was going to lose you! You are with Stefan. You sleep in his room. Kiss his lips. What?"

Elena: "I hate you! Why did you even need to tell me all of that? It's always about you!"

Damon: "Me? Whose ass have we been trying to save? How many times did I almost die because of you?"

Elena: "I never asked that of you. I never…"

Damon: "I know. But tell me this. How could I _not_ save you? How can I walk away? After all we have been through?"

Elena started crying. She couldn't help herself.

Damon: "All I want to do, is to love you, even if it kills me."

She looked into his eyes. He was hurting as much as she was. He walked up to her and brushed away a single strand of hair from her face. He touched her cheek, his face slowly drawing closer to hers. Elena's tears were falling down her cheeks fast and hot, burning her skin. He touched her lips with his thumb while holding her face tight in his hands. She never fought him off her. She stood still. Motionless. Waiting for the inevitable to happen. He leaned in.

Damon: "Close your eyes."

Elena closed her eyes.

Damon: "I will wait for you forever."

With that, Elena found herself alone in the parking lot of the Grill. Damon was gone. She fell to her knees. Hands helped her up. A familiar face. Stefan.

She whispered. _I'm so sorry_.

Stefan put her in bed. He heard his brother downstairs. He was next to him in a flash. He wanted to kill him.

Damon: "Before you start spouting your wisdom, I didn't do anything."

Stefan: "You! You did it all!"

Damon: "Fine, blame me. Whatever!"

Stefan: "Stop being so oblivious!"

Damon: "Oblivious? Ha! How could I, with all of you running around, trying to make me this better person, or to mend my broken heart… What a joke that was!"

Stefan: "You're treating her..."

Damon: "Like what? Do you think you are the only one who knows what she wants? What she needs? I've got news for you, little brother. She wants both of us. Isn't that a twist… Oh wait, it's been done before! No, that's right, Katherine only really wanted _you_!"

Stefan: "So what? This is revenge?"

Damon: "No. Stefan. I love her. I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry. She's just… I love her."

Stefan: "Love. Yes."

Damon: "Katherine will never let you go. You are to her what Elena is to me. And I freaked out. At the thought of having that taken away from me. I'm sorry. I will remain in the background for now, but the moment she wants me to step in…"

Stefan: "I hear you."

Stefan nodded to himself. And walked away. He sat beside Elena on his bed and watched her sleep. She woke up startled. She looked at his face. He smiled at her and whispered _I love you._

They kissed. It was so passionate. It felt like she hadn't kissed him in decades.

**To be continude...**


	3. Part 3

**AN. **Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, subscribed ;) Hope you like the update. Thanks to my beta reader 2serendipity for editing and doing an amazing job!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning it felt like a year had passed, so much had happened last night. Elena woke up and went down to the kitchen. She poured some coffee in a mug and was lost in her thoughts. Last night with Stefan had been amazing. But the words that Damon had told her still kept echoing through her head. _I will wait for you forever_!

Damon walked into the kitchen. He looked at Elena's back. When she turned around, he flashed a smile her way.

Damon: "Good morning!"

Elena: "Good morning."

Damon: "Look, don't get all weird on me, okay? I know what I said. You know what I said. And last night it was pretty clear that you still want to be with Stefan, so... I will be the better man, and love you from a distance."

Having that said, Damon disappeared. Elena had gotten her answer. There really was no more point in agonizing about this anymore. She decided time would tell.

Damon arrived at the Grill where he was meeting Alaric. They sat down to talk about yesterday's events. After an hour or so he spotted Elena at the bar. _What is she doing here so early?_ He thought.

Damon: "Sorry, I have to go talk to Elena. I was kind of harsh with her this morning."

Alaric: "Sure, I must call Jenna anyway."

Damon walked up to Elena at the bar.

Damon: "What are you doing here?"

The woman turned around. To his surprise, it wasn't Elena. Nor was it Katherine.

Damon: "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

He lingered awhile and then walked away. But after he had taken just a few steps, he turned back.

Damon: "Sorry again. I am Damon."

The woman with the long dark hair and the hazelnut eyes smiled and extended her hand_. "Annabelle," _she said.

As they touched, Damon felt a jolt, like an electric currant running through their hands.

Damon: "Have I seen you before?"

Annabelle: "Nope, just came back home."

Damon: "You just moved back?"

Annabelle: "Yes, this morning."

Damon: "Staying long this time?"

Annabelle: "Well, I just finished college. My dad is a lawyer and wanted to get out of the city so…"

Damon: "UNBELIEVABLE!"

Annabelle: "Okay."

Damon: "No, I mean … want to have breakfast with me?"

Annabelle: "How about dinner? Got to go."

He nodded. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She was mesmerizing.

Annabelle: "Well, Damon, it was nice to meet you. See you tonight?"

Damon: "Looking forward to it! Eight o`clock?"

Annabelle: "Sounds good."

As she was walking away, she turned and looked at Damon with wondering eyes. She touched her hand where he had held it and looked at it. She could still feel his touch. Finally, she walked out of the door and disappeared into the crowd.

Damon hurried back to the house. He saw Stefan and walked past him, giving him a look. He continued downstairs and Stefan followed him. Damon stopped by the fridge. He grabbed a bag of blood and drank.

Stefan: "What's going on?"

Damon: "Are we alone?"

Stefan: "Katherine is in her room, Elena's at school."

Damon: "I need a drink!"

They both went upstairs to the big living room. Damon washed down a full glass of whiskey. Stefan was looking at him. Waiting.

Damon: "I saw her. I think it was her."

Stefan: "Who?"

Damon: "Annabelle. That's her name."

Stefan: "Who is Annabelle?"

Damon: "Her! My spell lady!"

Stefan: "Are you sure?"

Damon: "Of course. We had a moment and all that. I can't believe this!"

Stefan: "Calm down! What happened?"

Damon: "I saw her. I thought she was Elena. I went to talk to her and when she turned around, she was someone else. She was Annabelle."

Stefan: "Yes, you said that. And?"

Damon: "There where some… sparks, and we are going out to dinner."

Stefan: "We must call Bonnie!"

Damon: "Yes, a witch is all that's missing!"

Stefan went off to call Bonnie. Damon poured himself another drink. Then, when a glass wasn't enough, he lifted the whole bottle to his mouth and started gulping down the whiskey. Stefan took the bottle from him. Damon went over to the couch, sat down and lowered his head. He yelled loudly. Then he touched his heart. Stefan was looking at him. He felt sorry for Damon. This was killing him slowly.

Stefan: "We will figure this out."

Damon: "I can't lose her."

Stefan nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Damon: "Stefan? Keep her out of this, promise."

Stefan looked at him. He sat beside Damon and put one hand on his shoulder.

Stefan: "I promise."

He did no longer doubt that his brother loved his girlfriend. This was a fight Damon wasn't going to win. He had no idea how this was going to end.

Bonnie run into the house.

Bonnie: "Is it true?"

Stefan nodded at her and looked over at Damon.

Bonnie: "Damon?"

Damon: "Yes?"

Bonnie: "What was it like?"

Damon: "Just an attraction. A jolt."

Bonnie: "That's it?"

Damon: "You wanted more?"

Bonnie: "The spell says it will bind you forever. All love spells are pretty dramatic. Like a haze is tied around you. I have been reading about it in this Italian grimoire I found. They only work if people are meant to be. And not from a distance. I just expected there to be more."

Damon: "Well, so sorry to disappoint."

Stefan: "Okay, he is feeling a little off, so anything else you can tell us, Bonnie, we would appreciate."

Bonnie: "Well. It only works on humans."

Damon: "What? I am not human, Bonnie! Did that escape you?"

Bonnie: "No. But you were human when the spell was cast. So there was a fifty-fifty percent chance that it would work anyway."

Stefan: "And now?"

Bonnie: "I guess Damon will tell us."

Damon was worried that he might have made the situation worse by offering Annabelle a date. But there was something about her. He could not tell Elena about this. He didn't want to worry her.

Nightfall came and it was time. Damon looked at Stefan.

Damon: "Remember, you promised."

With that, he was out the door.

As Damon walked up to the door of the Grill, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He touched his chest and looked up. There she stood, grasping the top of her chest with the same anguish on her face as he had.

He shook his head, telling himself that all this was just a big coincidence. He opened the door and walked in. She turned around and flashed him a smile.

Damon: "Hi!"  
Annabelle: "You came…"  
Damon: "Of course! Shall we?"  
They went over to a table and sat down. A waitress came over with some menus.

Damon: "You sounded surprised that I came. Did you have doubts?"  
Annabelle: "No, just… Well, we kind of made plans so soon after meeting. I thought… Never mind. You are here."  
Damon: "Yes, I am! So you said you just moved back. Your family is from around here?"  
Annabelle: "Yes. Well, actually, we date back centuries."  
Damon: "Really? My family too. What's your last name? I am in the Founding Fathers Council, so maybe I've heard of your family?"  
Annabelle: "It`s Ford."  
Damon: "Ford? As in, the priest that built the first church? The old church, the one that burned down in 1864?"  
Annabelle: "Yes! That's us! The mayor is having a gathering for my dad this weekend. She is making a big deal of the fact that we came back."  
Damon looked at his menu and couldn't shed the mental image of going to that church to find Katherine's ashes after they burned it down. Annabelle's great-grandfather and his own father must have known each other. And Emily must definitely have known what she was doing. If he hadn't become a vampire and if Emily could have lifted all the magic of the ground back then, he would have fallen for the child of Katherine's assassin.  
Annabelle: "Damon?"  
Damon: "Sorry. Yes?"  
Annabelle: "What's good here?"  
Damon: "You know what? Let's just go for a walk. How about that?"  
Annabelle: "Sure, I guess."

They left the Grill and started walking out of town. They talked about Annabelle's studies. She made him laugh. She amused him so much. Every time they touched, it was almost as if a spark flew between them, like something was about to ignite.

After an hour or so, Damon stopped walking. He turned to her and looked in her eyes.  
Damon: "So, I should take you home. I must meet my brother in an hour and I would like to see you home safely."  
Annabelle: "Damon? Will I see you again?"  
Damon: "Do you want to?"  
Annabelle: "Very much."

She smiled. He smiled back. She walked up to him, close to his body. He almost took a step back, like he was afraid of her. She didn't cave. He held still. She looked deep in his eyes, and closed her eyes slowly as she leaned in to kiss him. He couldn't move. Her breath smelled like petals and sugar, he couldn't resist her. They kissed. And the kiss became more passionate for every second that passed. It wasn't thirst for her blood he felt, but an attraction like no other. Or more like one other. He pulled back as soon as Elena popped into his mind.

Annabelle: "Too soon. Sorry. I wan…"

She never got to finish that sentence. He took her face in-between his hands and started kissing her with such passion he thought he was going to explode. After a few seconds he pulled back. She was looking at him all confused.

Damon: "I better take you home."  
Annabelle nodded and they started walking back. They reached the Grill and got into Damon's car. The drive to her place was quiet; a soft song was playing on the radio. He pulled into the driveway. She kissed him goodnight. She opened the door to get out.

Annabelle: "Would you like to escort me to my dad's welcome home party? It's on Saturday."  
Damon: "Yes, I would love to."

After flashing him another smile, Annabelle ran inside her house.

Damon couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't stop thinking about Elena. All this was making him a liar. A liar that now couldn't even pretend he was interested in some girl. He was interested in this girl. She was not like all the others. But neither was Elena.  
He walked into the house to find Bonnie and Stefan waiting.

Damon: "Where is…"  
Stefan: "Elena's not here. How did it go?"

Damon went over to the bar and served himself a drink. As he washed it down, he turned to Stefan and gave him a mad glare.

Damon: "It went beautifully. We talked, we walked, we kissed, and now, all there's left is for us to plan the wedding and what we will name our kids! Oh! Wait! I AM DEAD! Probably should tell her I can't have any kids!"

Stefan: "Damon, you are hurting, I get it, but if we want to help you…"  
Damon: "Yes, you said that before. There's only one problem: neither you, nor junior witch here knows what to do!"  
Bonnie: "I have searched. And as I said, it still might not work."  
Damon: "But it works, Bonnie! When we kissed, it was like magic. No pun intended. It was like my heart skipped a beat and when she touched me, the jolt was back, that kiss…"

Damon stopped talking. He looked at Stefan, who was giving him a suspicious look. He turned around. His eyes widened.

Elena: "What kiss?"

The room was filled with silence. Bonnie was looking at Damon. Damon was looking in Elena's eyes, trying to utter a word. Stefan walked over to her.

Stefan: "We think he found the girl."  
Elena: "Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't answer her eyes on Damon. Like she was wishing him to find his voice and speak up

Elena: "And you? Don't you have anything to say?"

Katherine entered the room.

Katherine: "Looks to me like he had a good time!"  
Stefan: "He went to the Grill. He met her this morning, and they set a date for tonight. He was just filling us in."

Stefan turned to Damon.

Stefan: "So, what else happened? Did you find out anything about her family?"

Damon kept looking at Elena. He wanted to stop the world from moving. Stop everything, and take her in his arms. Say sorry a million times and feel her lips on his. He took a step back at that thought and turned to the bar again. As he was pouring another drink, he started talking.

Damon: "Her last name is Ford. As in, pastor Ford."  
Stefan: "The priest who built the church Katherine and the others were supposedly burned in?"  
Katherine: "Kill her! Or I can kill her!"  
Damon: "She just moved back with her dad. Her mom is dead. She died when Annabelle turned 18. The odd thing is that her grandmother died on her mother's 18th birthday too."  
Bonnie: "Maybe they can't live more than the day they become of age? A coincidence?"  
Stefan: "I don't think so. After all this, a coincidence this big?"  
Bonnie: "That means that Emily's spell was killing them all these years?"  
Damon: "See, we are not the only ones killing people!"  
Elena: "How… what else did you find out?"  
Damon: "That's it."  
Elena: "Will you see her again?"

Stefan gave Elena a worried look. Damon looked at her.

Damon: "On Saturday."

Hearing that, Elena turned and went up to Stefan's room. Stefan went after her. Bonnie excused herself and went home.

Katherine: "Is she hot? Hotter than me?"  
Damon: "Drop dead, Katherine!"  
Katherine: "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. Besides, you know that you and Elena are not really over. What did you feel?"  
Damon: "Electric currents hitting me all the time, passion, longing and Elena, I felt her all the time."  
Katherine: "Who will win, Damon? Is it the human girl or the spell girl? Pick one! Not that hard, is it?"

Damon understood the underlying message in Katherine's remark. At one point she had felt the same. She had to pick the one her heart longed for the most. But in his case, he couldn't tell anymore. He went up to his room and sat on his bed. He let himself fall backwards and started thinking about a time that was long gone, about the priest's little girl, then just like that Elena took over in his head. And he closed his eyes.

Stefan was explaining the situation to Elena.

Elena: "Why didn't you call me when you found out?"  
Stefan: "He asked me not to until he knew more. He didn't want to worry you."  
Elena: "Well, I am worried. What will this do to him?"  
Stefan: "Elena? What is this doing to you? Your emotions are all over the place."  
Elena: "I am worried about him!"  
Stefan: "Are you?"  
Elena: "Yes, Stefan! This is driving him crazy."  
Stefan: "Because he loves you."  
Elena: "Because he cares for the first time in a long time and he knows that this thing, it's not in his control and he hates it!"  
Stefan: "Yes, he hates it."  
Elena: "Stefan, I am just worried, that's all. Okay?"  
She kissed him and Stefan hugged her. They looked in each other's eyes and kissed again.

That night, Elena kept tossing and turning around. Stefan got up and went down to the cellar. He was hungry but so was Katherine. Stefan grabbed a bag of blood. He hadn't wanted to wake Elena; that's why he'd gone down to get his small dose in the cellar fridge.

Stefan: "Can't sleep?"  
Katherine: "Can you?"

Katherine: "Doing the human stuff now, I see? I like it! Makes you stronger."  
Stefan: "Give it a rest, Katherine."  
Katherine: "When will you get this? You and I are not over. You love me, beyond the need of protection. You are fooling yourself if you think that you are feeling anything else but protective towards her."  
Stefan: "Kath…"  
Katherine: "Let me ask you this. Why did you come here? To find answers? About me? Why did you stay?"  
Stefan: "Because of her."  
Katherine: "No, because you thought it was me."  
Stefan: "In the beginning, maybe. I had to make sure it wasn't."  
Katherine: "And then? You said a kinder version of her. A safer version of her, is that it? You thought she was a better me?"  
Stefan: "She is herself. Not you. Nothing like you."  
Katherine: "So she doesn't love you? Want you? Would kill for you? Exactly like me. She would even kill for Damon!"  
Stefan: "Katherine. Please, stop trying to do whatever this is you're doing. I am tired. Of this, of…"  
Katherine: "Of me? You don't feel anything for me? You are loyal, Stefan I will give you that. But when will you start living for you? Not doing what's best for others. See, I know you. I have loved you every minute of my life."

Stefan looked at the ground. Then he looked up at Katherine. His anger filled the space.

Stefan: "I loved you! You left me for dead! Me and my brother! You thought only of yourself! Just you, nobody else! Now you want me back! I left you behind just as you did me!"  
Katherine: "I came back."  
Stefan: "But I moved on."

Katherine's face grew worried. Was he really over her? Was she losing? She was losing her love, the man that was her all. To a mortal, to a girl that was giving her heart to someone else, of that she was sure. So Katherine would chase Stefan, who would chase Elena, who wanted Stefan but longed for Damon, who loved Elena but was mesmerized by Annabelle?  
She secretly wished Klaus would already get here and just put them out of their misery.

Katherine: "One day, when this is over, you will come back to me. Because of what we had. Nothing can destroy it. Keep that in mind while you are chasing the girl that looks like me."

She kissed him on the lips, a quite peck. He didn't move. When she left, he went back upstairs, and looked at Elena. She appeared to be having a nightmare, until she called Damon's name. Stefan stood by the window, not knowing anything anymore. This game was anybody's guess.

Stefan had left in the morning when Elena woke up. Hunting, she thought. She got dressed and went downstairs. Nobody was there.

She looked around, called out Katherine's and Damon's name. Nobody answered. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She went back to the living room. Still empty. She turned around to walk out of the room.

Elena: "Jesus!"  
Damon: "Did I scare you?"  
Elena: "I called for you, didn't you hear me?"  
Damon: "I just got in."  
Elena: "Stefan? Katherine?"  
Damon: "Stefan is looking for bunnies and Katherine hopefully drove off a cliff."

Elena went over to the couch. He followed her and sat beside her.

Damon: "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
Elena: "It's okay, Damon, I understand. It's really none of my business; I was just worried about you."  
Damon: "Well, I'm fine."  
Elena: "Good."

Silence. Elena kept fidgeting.

Damon: "Stay still. Are you nervous or something?"

Elena stood up and started to pace back and forth. Damon stood up and grabbed her hand. She pulled it back.

Elena: "What are you doing?"  
Damon: "I grab…"  
Elena: "Not that! Her! What are you doing? This will break you. Why did you meet her again? Stay away until…"  
Damon: "You are such a hypocrite! Why do you even care? Afraid your friend will get hurt, are you?"  
Elena: "YES! I am, and stop making this into something its not!"  
Damon: "Am I? You feel nothing for me? Nothing? You are destroying us with your lies! Just admit it! Say it! SAY IT!"

She started crying. Her strong facade was breaking piece by piece.  
He held her in his arms. She pushed him away.

Elena: "Let go of me!"  
Damon: "You stubborn little girl!"  
Elena: "You are an idiot if you think that this will ever be more than this."  
Damon: "Why? Is that so hard to imagine?"  
Elena: "Stefan…"  
Damon: "I am not talking about Stefan anymore. Is that why you won't say it? Stefan? Is it?"  
Elena: "YES!"

Elena couldn't stop crying. What had she just said? Did she really mean that? Was she with Stefan out of obligation? Because he saw her first. Was it coming down to that?

Damon: "Elena, don't cry. Please don't cry."  
Elena: "Do you love her? Annabelle?"  
Damon: "I love you."  
Elena walked up to Damon. She stretched up on her toes, put one hand on his chest, the other on his neck.

Elena: "I love you too."

And she kissed him.

Damon stood still for a second. He pulled back and looked at her. He touched her lips with the tip of his tongue. He let out a sigh and finally gave in, forcefully crushing his lips on hers.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Part 4

**AN. **Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, subscribed ;) Hope you like the update. Thanks to my beta reader 2serendipity for editing and doing an amazing job!

This is the final one of the True Love stories, i hope you enjoy it, please review!

More to come, i promise!

* * *

**True Love Part 4**

They looked at each other for a long time. They went on kissing and kissing, and Elena was examining Damon's face with every breath she took.

Damon kept looking into her eyes. Pain and joy were mixing with each other. Enjoying the feeling of her, too much.

Elena: "We have to stop. I can't do this to him!"

With that she kissed Damon again. She couldn't stop herself. After all this time, she couldn't just let him go. Damon swept Elena up in his arms and within seconds they were in his room.

Elena: "I can't be in here!"

Damon: "Stefan is at home."

Elena looked afraid. What was she going to do?

Damon: "Collect yourself and come downstairs."

As Damon went out of his room, Elena crumbled down on the floor. What had she done? How would she look at Stefan again? This wasn't her. _Damon_, she thought. She touched her lips. Tears came down her cheeks, tears of joy.

Damon: "What's up, little brother?"

Stefan: "Where is Katherine?"

Damon: "Katherine?"

Stefan: "Yes. We had an altercation last night."

Damon: "Been a bad boy? Well, I shouldn't talk, should I?"

Elena: "No, you definitely shouldn't."

They both turned to Elena. Stefan walked up to her and kissed her good morning. Elena hugged him and looked over at Damon. He gave her a look that was all confused, like he wasn't getting the whole picture.

Elena: "Damon, shall we?"

Stefan: "Going somewhere?"

Elena: "Yes, home. You weren't here, so I asked Damon for a ride."

Stefan: "I am here now. I can take you."

Damon: "It's okay. I have to meet up with Alaric anyway. It's on my way. See you later, baby bro."

Stefan was left alone. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. He didn't want to leave them alone, but what choice did he have?

In the car Elena was quiet. She kept looking out of the car window.

Damon: "Road trip!"

Elena: "No, Damon. Take me home."

Damon: "I am kidnapping you!"

Elena: "Damon!"

Damon: "Let me do this, please?"

Elena looked at him; she waited a few seconds before she found herself nodding. They were off to the unknown.

Back at the house, Bonnie had arrived. She found Stefan in the living room, reading one of the old journals.

Bonnie: "Hey!"

Stefan: "Hey! Anything new?"

Bonnie: "Yes…"

Stefan: "Oh! What is it?"

Bonnie: "Is Damon here?"

Stefan: "He took Elena home."

Bonnie: "Good. This is about him. I found Emily's original grimoire."

Stefan: "Really?"

Bonnie: "And this letter: it's the original spell. In her grimoire, she breaks it down. She writes how she put it together."

She gave over the letter to Stefan, it was written in Latin but Stefan read quickly, translating it.

_A true love bond for you and me,  
a true love no one can see.  
It wraps us up in its fire,  
and holds us eternally in its desire._

_It tangles us with a true blood's bond,  
gently nestling us into its wand.  
Like silken thread it holds us fast,  
bonds like this are meant to last._

_And this bond will never break._

_On her 18__th__ birthday it will awake,  
until life no longer be.  
To bind us closer, see him, see she._

Stefan looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie: "I think it can't work. It says clearly 'until they die'! That's why every 18th birthday, they died, because Damon was no longer alive! As far as the spell is concerned, he's dead!"

Stefan: "But he felt something. So did this Annabelle."

Bonnie: "Yes, a longing, a desire. But not true love."

Stefan: "So he is safe?"

Bonnie: "Yes. The spell just awoke. So it's powers are lingering, trying to find them. She will probably fall for Damon and think of him, a lot, but Damon won't feel it, it will fade away."

Stefan: "I should call him."

As Damon kept driving, Elena couldn't take her eyes off him.

Elena: "Stop the car!"

Damon: "Elena…"

Elena: "Stop the car!"

Damon pulled in on the side of the road. Elena looked all confused. She was clear only on this one thing. She couldn't stand another minute without touching him, without feeling his skin on hers. She threw herself on him, and kissed him intensely, like she would never have another chance to kiss him again. Damon held her close to his body. Their passion was filling the empty space in the car, their lips crushing into each other.

Damon stopped kissing her; he pulled back a single strand of hair hanging over her face.

Damon: "God! I love you!"

Elena smiled at him. She bent her body back to his. She felt a burn all over her body. She put her lips on his. And kissed him, softly gazing into blue eyes that were filled with passion.

Elena: "We need to go home."

Damon: "Okay, we will go home. I promise."

Elena: "But?"

Damon: "No buts, just 5 more minutes?"

Elena nodded and started kissing him again.

Stefan reached for his phone. He smiled at Bonnie and dialled. He couldn't wait to give Damon the good news.

The phone rang. Damon picked it up.

Damon: "Stefan?"

Stefan: "I have great news. You should come home."

Damon: "What's up?"

Stefan: "You need to see this. Where are you?"

Damon: "Uhm… I… drove around, soul searching."

Stefan: "Okay, well, you'd better come home now."

Stefan hung up and dialled Elena's number.

Elena picked up her phone, and saw that it was Stefan.

Elena: "Hello…"

Stefan: "Hey, I'm coming to pick you up. Bonnie is here, and she's got some good news."

Elena: "No! I … mean, I am not at home."

Stefan: "So where are you?"

Elena looked at Damon and shrugged her shoulders. She whispered_: "I don't want to lie to him."_ Then she brought the phone back up to her ear.

Elena: "I'm with Damon."

Stefan: "Oh! What are you doing with Damon?"

Elena: "We're coming right over, okay?"

Stefan: "Sure. See you in a bit."

Elena closed her phone, and looked over at Damon. He started the car engine and made a u-turn. They were going home and Elena just wanted to disappear.

Damon pulled up in the driveway. He touched Elena's hand; she turned her head and looked at the house.

Damon: "It will be okay! I promise."

He smiled. They went into the house. Stefan came running to the door.

Stefan: "Good, you are here. You won't believe this!"

Damon and Elena looked intensely at Stefan and then at each other. They all went into the living room where Bonnie was sitting.

Damon: "So?"

Bonnie: "The spell… it doesn't work."

Damon: "Sorry?"

Stefan: "Bonnie found the original spell in Emily's grimoire. Here."

Stefan handed over all the information to Elena and Damon. They read it over and over again. They looked at each other with hope.

Stefan reacted to that look. He tilted his head and tried to read Elena's expression.

Damon: "But I felt…"

Bonnie: "It will go away. The spell is trying to find you, but you don't exist anymore."

Damon: "And Annabelle?"

Bonnie: "Well, she will have an ache in her heart, but you are going to be okay!"

Damon: "NO! You must help her. You must try to take all this away!"

Stefan, Elena and Bonnie looked at Damon.

Stefan: "Damon, she can't."

Damon: "I don't care, you fix this! I will not have this!"

Bonnie: "I can't! I can't override a spell that is made in blood."

Damon: "BONNIE! You fix this!"

Stefan: "What is going on?"

Damon went over to the window. He looked at Elena. Then he turned to see that Katherine

had just entered the room. He gave her a hateful look. He turned away from her, went over to Bonnie and grabbed her shoulders. She flinched.

Damon: "You have to help me. I can't have someone go through what I went through. I can't have her looking for me the rest of her life or however long. The reason she is still alive, is because she doesn't have any children. Did you figure that out? She is over 18! What happens when she has children? Will she die then? Or will she be in despair over me all of her life?"

Bonnie: "I… Damon… I can't break it. I'm sorry."

Elena: "Can't you compel her? Will that work, Bonnie?"

Bonnie: "I don't know. I guess he can make her oblivious to the fact that she's never found the love of her life, but what happens when she has a daughter?"

Stefan: "Damon is right, we must fix this."

Bonnie: "What if we add to the spell?"

Damon: "How?"

Bonnie: "I need her blood, and yours. And the original spell, which we've got. I can't break this one or make her forget, but you can do that part, make her forget. I will just make her and her future children safe."

Damon: "Make it happen. I'm meeting her on Saturday."

With that, he left. Elena was going after him when Stefan stepped in front of her.

Stefan: "We need to talk!"

Elena nodded and they went up to his room.

Stefan: "What is going on here, Elena?"

Elena didn't speak: how could she utter a word after all she had done? How could she hurt him when she loved him so much?

Stefan: "What happened? Did he kiss you again? How does he keep getting under your skin?"

Elena: "Stefan, it's not his fault!"

Stefan: "You're defending him now?"

Elena: "No, he didn't do anything. He spoke the truth, and I… I kissed him."

Stefan's jaw dropped. His face grew angry and his eyes darkened.

Elena: "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, but when I thought I was going to lose him... I didn't think! I couldn't think, Stefan!"

Stefan: "Lose him? What about losing me?"

Elena: "I don't want to lose you either. I love you!"

Stefan: "And him?"

Elena looked away. How could she do this? How could she explain?

Stefan: "Elena? And him, do you love him?"

Elena: "Yes."

Stefan: "I see."

Stefan sat down on the bed. Elena went over to the window. When she turned around again, Stefan was gone. Tears came down her eyes.

Stefan stormed out of the house. Katherine followed him. When he had run a few miles out of town, Katherine stopped him. Stefan fell down on his back.

Stefan: "Leave me alone, Katherine! Go to hell!"

Katherine: "What happened?"

Stefan threw himself on her. He was about to strangle her when Katherine flipped him over.

Katherine: "Stefan, look at me, WHAT happened?"

Stefan lay on his back. Tears were running from his eyes. He sat up and hugged his knees. Katherine pulled his head to her chest. He looked up to her. She kept looking in his eyes. Caressing his cheek.

Katherine: "Stefan…"

Stefan: "She kissed him. She kissed Damon. She kissed my brother. He got to her. She loves him! She said it: _I love him_!"

Katherine: "You should go back. You need to talk to her."

Stefan looked at Katherine. He couldn't understand what she was up to. Wasn't she going to take her chance?

Katherine: "This can't be easy on her."

Stefan: "On her? What are you saying?"

Katherine: "She loves you both. But who does she love more? For me, it was you. For her? I'm not so sure."

Stefan: "This isn't a competition, Katherine! Are you crazy? She cheated on me with my own brother!"

Katherine: "No. I cheated on you with your brother. She loves him. Stefan, listen to me. I have some years on all of you and I have been almost where she is."

Stefan: "Okay, so talk…"

Katherine: "She loves you, but it's not the same love she has for Damon. She would protect you, and miss you if you leave, but him? Him she would die for, I think. It's stronger. She thought all of this time that he was hers, so she let him be. She nursed him into this amazing guy. And she nursed you back into not hating me. Can't you see it? I was in love with you. I used Damon for everything else. You saved her, she repayed the favour. She saved you too. And now, you can both go on. Yes, you love her, but you love me too, and she loves Damon and you too. It's just better this way."

Stefan: "Go to hell, Katherine, and while you're at it, take Damon with you!"

With that, Stefan was gone. Katherine stood there, hoping that he would understand soon. She longed for him just like Elena longed for Damon.

Stefan walked into his bedroom. Elena was still sitting on the bed, waiting for him. She ran up to him and hugged him with all her strength. He pulled her arms away.

Stefan: "How… how much do you love him?"

Elena: "Stefan, I love you and…"

Stefan: "Stop lying to me!"

Elena: "I'm not!"

Stefan: "Yes, you are! What? You want both of us? Well, you can't have that!"

Elena: "Okay. I will explain. But you can't leave again."

Stefan nodded and sat down on his bed.

Elena: "I love you. I do. My life without you is not worth anything. I don't know how or when Damon came into my heart. I do love him, but I still haven't figured out what that means. He is in my life. He saves me and he helps me and he can't stop saying he loves me, and somewhere along the way, I started saying it in my head too. When I thought all of that would be taken away, I just couldn't lose him. I didn't think, because I don't want to lose you either. And what makes it harder, is that I am losing you! To Katherine."

Stefan: "What?"

Elena: "You and her. I see it. The way you look at her."

Stefan: "Yes, like I want to kill her."

Elena: "But why? You loved her once."

Stefan: "Once, Elena! I love you now!"

Elena: "I know."

Stefan: "So you want to be with him? And you want me to be with Katherine?"

Elena: "I want him. And I want you."

Stefan: "I'm sorry. You can't have us both. I can't share you. I am dying here, Elena. I can't lose you."

Elena: "I'm sorry too. I don't want to lose him or you."

Stefan: "I can't do this anymore."

Elena dropped to the floor crying. Stefan was out the door with tears running hot down his cheeks. What was happening? Elena went downstairs and found Bonnie reading in the study.

Elena: "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up. She looked at Elena's watery eyes and knew she was hurting bad.

Bonnie: "Honey… what is happening to you?"

Elena explained the whole story. She needed Bonnie's help. She had hurt the man she loved in the worst way. By loving his brother. Bonnie listened carefully at Elena's every word.

Bonnie: "So who wins?"

Elena hugged Bonnie and started crying.

The following days she stayed over at her place, locked in her room. Bonnie and Caroline were there every day and Bonnie spent every night in Jeremy's room working from there.

Saturday came. Elena's phone rang.

Elena: "Hello?"

On the other side a sweet voice, a voice she had missed so much.

Stefan: "Hi!"

Elena: "How are you?"

Stefan: "I miss you."

Elena: "I miss you too."

Stefan: "Bonnie called, everything is ready for tonight. She said you needed to see me before the party?"

Elena: "Can you come over?"

Stefan: "Be right there."

After a minute or so Stefan entered Elena's bedroom.

Elena: "Hi!"

Stefan walked up to her. She hugged him. he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

Stefan: "How are you?"

Elena: "I am getting there…"

Stefan: "Good."

Elena: "I need to say some things to you. So please have a seat."

Stefan sat down.

Elena: "I have been ignoring your calls. I needed time. Thank you for coming. I want to start by saying I love you. You are in my heart forever. I am so sorry about everything. I want you to know that I would die for you, that's how much I care for you. Us, what we have, it's the best feeling in the world. I feel safe and loved. I never wished any heartache upon you. I need you to know this, I need you to understand this. I will always be in your life if you want me to."

Stefan stood up. He walked up to her.

Stefan: "Elena, this sounds like goodbye."

Elena: "No, no, this is more like an apology and a new beginning."

Stefan kissed her. She hugged him tight and tears came down her eyes.

Stefan: "I love you."

Elena: "Stefan, please promise me, after the spell and after everything is taken care of , you will see me again, forget everything that happened. That person you will see loves you, and only you! That person can't imagine her life without you! Only you!"

Stefan: "I promise!"

With that Stefan was off.

Bonnie and Jeremy waited downstairs.

Bonnie: "Ready?"

They arrived at the party. Damon was there with Annabelle. Stefan, Jeremy and Bonnie were setting up her stuff behind the gazebo.

Inside the mansion the party was already starting. Lights and flowers everywhere. People showing up dressed in beautiful garments. Damon and Annabelle arrived and were greeted by the mayor.

Damon: "A dance, mylady?"

Annabelle: "I would love to!"

Damon danced with Annabelle and she was as breathtaking as ever. He spun her around and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Damon: "You looked amazing tonight."

Annabelle: "Well thank you, kind sir!"

Damon: "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Annabelle: "Yes, very much so. Thank you for taking me, Damon."

Damon: "Anytime."

Annabelle: "Is everything okay with you?"

Damon: "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Annabelle: "Sure. I would love to see the property."

Damon: "So follow me this way …"

They walked over to the gazebo.

Annabelle: "Damon, are you okay?"

Damon: "I will be."

Annabelle: "I'm sorry?"

Damon: "Nothing. I'm just distracted."

Annabelle: "Maybe I can take your mind off things?"

Damon: "I need to say this to you before… well… you are an amazing person. I am so lucky to have met you, especially now, at this point in my life."

Annabelle: "Damon…"

Damon: "Please, listen to me. You will find happiness. All that loneliness you have been feeling all these years… I will take that away from you."

Annabelle: "I don't understand…"

Damon pulled her close; he looked deep into her eyes_: you will find happiness, your life will be filled with love, you will forget about me. I have never existed to you. You want to give me your blood and then walk away._

Annabelle froze. She extended her hand towards him. He cut a tiny wound with his teeth. He let the blood drip into a glass container, and after that it was his turn. He gave their blood to Bonnie.

He looked over at Annabelle: _Your life is full without me_.

Bonnie started chanting. She cast a spell over Emily's, adding that Annabelle's children would be safe. She bound the spell with Damon's and Annabelle's blood. Annabelle was standing very still.

With Bonnie's last word she started to walk away. Halfway up to the main house, she stopped. Looked around her and up at the sky. She smiled and moved on.

Stefan had followed behind her to see that all was okay.

When he came back, Bonnie was still chanting. She was alone. Stefan walked up to her looking around him.

Stefan: "Bonnie? Bonnie?"

He shook her. Bonnie gave him a stare and stabbed him with a dagger.

With his blood over open fire she said:

_B__rown deep starry sparkling eyes,  
love them again in the name of romance,  
float smoothly on true love's clouds,  
disappear in her face and heart. _

_Swiftly lead her to divine true romance,  
trail bewitching paths, cherishing every amorous moment,  
united hearts surrender to the supreme power of love_.

_I give you her__, your true love. _

Stefan fell back. Jeremy ran to Bonnie.

Jeremy: "Did it work? Are you okay?"

Bonnie: "It will only work when he looks at the woman he truly loves."

Jeremy: "We need to go."

Stefan opened his eyes. Brown smiling eyes met his. He pulled her hair back with his hand.

Stefan: "Are you okay? What happened? Did it work? Is Annabelle going to be okay?"

The brown eyes came closer. She kept smiling_. I love you, _she whispered.

Stefan: "I love you too."

And he kissed her.

Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at Jeremy's house. Damon was right behind them.

Elena came down the stairs. She looked at Damon.

Elena: "Did it work?"

Damon: "Yes. He found his way back to her."

Elena: "And you?"

Damon: "Baby, my one and only is standing right in front of me."

Elena ran down the stairs and into his arms. They kissed again and again.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. All this time, longing for him. Now everything was right in the world.

Elena: "Bonnie? How will this work?"

Bonnie: "He remembers everything. The only thing missing are the last 24 hours. We just took away his pain. If he didn't love Katherine, this wouldn't have worked. He will probably think that you broke up and now he and Katherine are reunited."

Elena: "Annabelle?"

Bonnie: "All is well."

Damon: "All is well."

Elena: "Yes. All is well."

Damon: "Now we will just have to take care of Klaus."

Bonnie: "And I know exactly how to do that, especially with Katherine on our side!"

Damon and Elena went up to her room.

Damon: "Are you really okay with this?"

Elena: "I mended his heart. He doesn't have to hate her anymore."

Damon: "Thank you. He needed that."

Elena: "And to think we all thought _you_ needed that!"

Damon: "I needed you! It was always you."

Elena settled in his arms. They lay in her bed and braided their fingers together. When Damon sniffed her hair, summer blossoms popped in his mind. There he was, with his lady safely intact in his arms. He would never let her go. For Elena, he was becoming the man he once used to be.

His thoughts traced back to the day he first came into town, to the first words spoken, the first look given. He smiled. He turned to her, she looked up at him. He leaned in and they kissed.

**THE END**


End file.
